Magnetic random access memory (MRAM), or spin torque RAM (STRAM), is a non-volatile solid-state data storage technology that has long shown promise, but has posed challenges in achieving competitive levels of storage density.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.